Change
by Succoria
Summary: Sequel to Where Have All The Cowboys Gone?: Fury is angry at the recent events so travels to the Earthen realm to kill demons and let off steam. She then runs across a small group which she has to end up helping... Fury/OC, War/OC, Death/OC, Strife/OC


"Everything is about control.  
I must never slip, nor ever fall.  
Anything is possible for me.  
I must never doubt, and finally be free.

And finally be free..."

- Mind in a Box: Change

* * *

"Stupid... Stupid... Why did I have to bite off more than I could chew?" Fury scolded herself, trying to roll over onto her stomach but failed, "I am so glad Strife isn't here, he'd never let me hear the end of it."

She had killed the three demons but one managed to get that last hit in before it finally bled out and died. Now that she had been so careless as to let one strike her, she was even more pissed!

"Hey, hey! Don't move!"

Fury just held still on her back, "What?"

"You're okay! I got ya!"

It was a human, a male somewhere in his late twenties. His eyes were a beautiful blue and his long black hair had a slight wave to it. He was buff and very tall. Fury couldn't help but notice that he was rather attractive. Two others were with him, a blonde man and a brunette girl, all three of them were dressed very odd in her opinion.

"Jeremiah! We have to move her, we can't stay in the open!" The blonde man yelled at the one who had just lifted her up in his arms as if she were a ragdoll. The girl stopped when the one known as Jeremiah turned around.

"Jerry, what is she?!"

"No time, Christina. We need to move back to the bunker!"

'Fuck me, I'm being rescued by humans... Thank you, God for not having my brother here...' She thought before she lost consciousness.

...

It wasn't to terribly long later when she woke up. She kept her eyes closed and listened to the humans near her to see of she could figure out details of the area she was in.

"Her vital signs are looking good. I swear she was wounded when I first saw her in your arms but now I don't see anything. Jerry, she can't be human." Christina said.

Jeremiah sighed, "Well, she's not a demon. She's not an angel, either."

"She's beautiful!" Christina looked over Fury once more, "I read an old book one time in the library before it burnt down, it had pictures of beautiful beings that were called Nephilim. I don't know if they are real or just a legend but she reminds me of the ones that were sketched in the book."

Fury wanted to jump up and ask so many question but she forced herself to remain still.

For one, where the hell was she?

Second, there were more human survivors?

Without a second thought, Fury opened her eyes and jumped up onto one of the ceiling beams where she perched almost in a cat-like stance, watching every move the humans made as they stared up at her.

Jeremiah took a cautious step forward.

"Jerry, don't"

Jeremiah held a hand back as if telling the other man not to move, "I just want to talk to her, Thomas."

Fury watched him stop just underneath her, "Why did you help me?"

He looked straight into her eyes when he spoke, "You were fighting against the demons."

"That doesn't mean I'm your ally."

"But we have a common enemy and I haven't seen you attack any humans yet..."

"Yet..." She bluffed, but they didn't know she wasn't there to kill them.

"I'm a firefighter, EMT. Thomas is a doctor and Christina was a search and rescue member and a 911 dispatcher, we are trying to find other survivors. Have you seen any?"

Fury stood up straight on the beam when she spoke to them. Her voice was harsh and she was wanting to see how interesting this conversation could get before she left, "I have seen only two."

Technically, she was telling the truth.

Hope formed on Jeremiah's face and a small hint of a small touched his lips.

"G-good! Where are they?"

"Two of my brothers took them as their mates." She tried to make her words sound somewhat vicious in an attempt to scare the three humans into showing her the way out before she created one on her own. Sure, they were safe here and she didn't want to see three heroes get hurt or their refuge damaged but she wanted out of this tiny space.

"Two of your brothers? How many do you have?"

"Three."

Christina gasped and pointed to the rider, "You're one of the four horseman, aren't you?"

Fury didn't answer, instead she just kept her eyes on the woman. Her jump her swiftly through the air, landing without a sound behind them.

"They are real..."

"And I hate to be the bearer of such bad news but there are no humans left. That's what I was trying to confirm." The female rider rolled her eyes upon speaking the next words, "The two humans that my brothers took in insisted we try and find more of their kind even though they aren't even fully human themselves anymore... I just can't believe the council agreed with them."

There was something about these three, though... It was something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Please, let us come with you. We can search for more survivors!" Christina begged but Jeremiah pulled her back.

"It's obvious that she isn't interested in helping us. You can't expect someone like her to give a damn."

One of Fury's eyebrows was raised and her eyes cut to the man. If looks could kill he was sure he'd be suffering a long and painful death from this one.

"I meant no disrespect, gorgeous."

"Nice save, genius." The rider snapped.

Jeremiah just smiled at her, "Thank you, I thought it was rather good myself."

The female rider rolled her eyes once again and gave an overly annoyed sigh. She couldn't believe what she was getting ready to say, "Fine! Fine. But you listen to everything I tell you because I do not want your blood on my hands."

Thomas and Christina ran to grab their gear and Jeremiah checked to make sure the coast was clear so they would be able to get out rather quickly.

"The front is clear. Christina, check the back."

Christina nodded and climbed up the boarded window to the lookout hole they had made. But before anyone could do anything else, the whole entire back side of their safe haven was ripped apart by a fleshy, bat-like demon. It grabbed Christina before she could move.

Thomas growled and grabbed his pistol. He was aiming for the head but his trembling hands shot the creature in the chest. Fury pulled out her whip and started towards the monster, fast but was unable to reach them before the demon grabbed Thomas and ripped his body in two at the waist.

"Thomas!" Jeremiah caught Christina after the rider's while cut through its arm, "Christina, we have to leave!"

Fury quickly finished off the demon and grabbed the extra bag that had belonged to Thomas before running out to catch up to the others.

"T-thomas! Jeremiah! It killed Thomas!"

"It'll be alright, he didn't suffer but for a few seconds. He's in Heaven now, we'll see him again one day."

Fury broke up the tender moment when she tossed the bag to Jeremiah, "We need to leave and it needs to be now."

Jeremiah was starting to say something but a loud and powerful roar drowned him out. Fury was sure she'd lost the two until the dust cleared. She became relieved when she saw white hair and a red cloak.

"Good thing I just happened to be in the area." The cloaked figure said with a cocky grin.

* * *

**Note: **Autocorrect is ruining my liiiiiiiiife! If you see a word that's clearly supposed to be something else, tell me.


End file.
